


西厢记

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 我们又因为拥有了同一个秘密而不得不变得亲密。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S. Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	西厢记

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈荣/勋荣性转/骨科/林欲芳瞎写的雷文

胜澈哥问我要权顺荣的期末考试成绩，我刚把她的书包翻开权顺荣就推门进来，看到我的动作蹬开拖鞋就把我扑到床上，我们两个人扭打起来。

“李知勋！说了多少次了你不要随便动我的东西！”权顺荣抓着我的头发，两条大腿用力地夹紧我的腰，我弄不清楚她是真的在生气还是在假装。至少现在不是她生理期，真生气的可能性不大，况且现在胜澈哥还在旁边，所以我大胆地伸手抓住她垂在我面前的胸部。她没穿内衣，我直接推到她那柔软的部位，权顺荣小声惊呼了两下，弱点被我握在手里不甘心地抬头：

“你上次明明答应了的！”

“胜澈哥说他要看你的成绩单嘛！”我的理由很充分，趁她不注意就推开她从她的怀里钻出来躲到站在床边的胜澈哥身后。

权顺荣龇牙咧嘴地从床上站起来：“那你也不能趁我生理期前胸部胀痛的时候捏我的奶啊！”

“谁叫姐你的胸大。”我即使知道这么说一会儿会被她攻击是飞机场也毫不害怕，“擒贼先擒王，抓权顺荣可不得先抓奶。”

权顺荣的的胸部真的很大，她发育的也比我早，虽然我们两的生日相差只有半年，但是她发育的开始却比我们大部分同龄人早一年多，在我们还在可见偷偷摸摸地讨论棉质小背心和吊带的时候，我已经在衣柜里看见权顺荣喜欢的各式少女内衣。

少女内衣和女性内衣给人的感觉不太一样，介于正式发育前女孩的青涩与女人的成熟之间。但是权顺荣没有给过我这种感觉，她好像一夜之间就长大了，她来月经的那天从隔壁班跑来我的座位，捂着我的耳廓告诉我知勋我给你讲我来那个了，我转头看到她脸上的笑容，我觉得那一瞬间权顺荣成为了真正的女人。

她这会正用她傲人的那对美胸蹭着胜澈哥的身体，撒娇道：“哥……我这次没考好嘛，不是想着等你心情好了再拿给你看嘛。”

我抱着崔胜澈，从背后搂住他的腰，脸颊贴在平缓起伏的后背上，看不清他的表情，我听见他给权顺荣说那就下一次再看成绩单。

我有点生气胜澈哥居然没有惩罚权顺荣，如果这件事发生在我身上他肯定会严厉地训斥我。傍晚的时候胜澈哥去上班，他开了一间酒吧，每天晚上按时去开店。

他临出门前叫我看好权顺荣不允许他在生理期前乱跑出去夜店疯玩，我不太愿意答应他，他出门的时候权顺荣在洗澡，我帮他拿着出门要拿的东西和要扔掉的垃圾，站在玄关处沉默，故意不说话。

胜澈哥察觉到我极细微的情感变化，出门前伸手揉我的头顶，把我后脑勺的短碎发拨弄到前面挡住了我的侧脸：“知勋。”

“路上小心。”我说，伸手拍开他的手，试图放大他察觉到的我的不开心。

“等我回来哦。”

“嗯。”

“李知勋，你说胜澈哥究竟有没有生我的气啊。”晚上权顺荣问我从上铺探出头问我，她的脸被墙上的夜灯映成介于粉红和橘色之间的暧昧。

没有吧。

我说，虽然我不想要安慰她但还是如此说：“胜澈哥生气不是那样的。”

其实崔胜澈不是我们的哥哥，他是我和权顺荣爸爸的同父异母的弟弟，所以严格意义上说他是我和权顺荣的小舅舅。

爷爷五十五岁生了他，五年后又有了两个前后出生的孙女，因为我们的年龄差得不多所以我们大多数时候还是喊他哥哥。老来得子，家里快要把他宠上天，崔胜澈在家里的受关注程度甚至高于我和权顺荣。

我有清晰的记忆和对人与事产生意识的时候崔胜澈已经上小学，他特别爱玩，隔三差五就脏兮兮地跑回家里来被奶奶教训和打骂，后来这个集体里还有了权顺荣。

胜澈哥的人生比我和权顺荣的总是快那么一步，他比我们大五岁，在人生的阶段中也走在我们前面。在我和权顺荣还在纠结青春期女生在意的怎么让白色校服不透出内衣痕迹的时候他已经开始被学校里的女生表白——当然，男生也有。

当时我们学校初高中合校，连和我们一起同级的女生都会喜欢当时快要毕业的前学生会风云人物崔胜澈，崔胜澈那时候没有再住校和我们一起住在离学校近的爷爷奶奶家，放学我们会互相等。

实际上是我和权顺荣一起等他的时间比较多，但是因为崔胜澈很瞩目所以他来了几次之后大家都知道我们的关系了。我和权顺荣在隔壁两个班级，他靠在走廊里等我们两个，时常会有人多看几眼。

所以托他的福，我和权顺荣在女生里面也很有人气，虽然大多数时候她们只是想从我们口中问出更多有关崔胜澈的信息。

我和权顺荣上大学的时候他已经工作了，很巧的是我和权顺荣的大学就在他公寓的附近，所以这个房子里也有我们的一个房间，房间不大，和学校宿舍一样是上下床，我们会经常来住，东西也大都放在这里，甚至比在学校住的时候多。

我们三个人一起住了很久，从小到大，而我和权顺荣一起的时间更久，在我的记忆里只有在上小学前的那段时间里没有权顺荣的陪伴。

我们两个人的父母工作都很忙，从小我们就被托在爷爷奶奶家，大家也觉得我们两个的年纪相差不大，所以什么时候都要把我们放在一起。

其实我们两个人起初都有些抗拒，往往被捆在一起被提到的小孩内心都有些抗拒。而我和权顺荣虽然面貌上有很大部分的相似（因为我们都有些像各自的父亲），其实性格相差甚远。

很幸运的是在初中前因为胜澈哥住校，所以我们一直睡两个房间，而等胜澈哥十八岁高三那年搬回来住，我们又因为拥有了同一个秘密而不得不变得亲密。

而这个秘密也促使我们拉进了距离，我们都喜欢胜澈哥，在由此变亲密的同时我们分享并且相互占有了少女时期的心情与一切粉红色情事。

权顺荣说她喜欢我，也同样喜欢胜澈哥，在这方面她和我很不同，权顺荣对于一切的表达都直接且热烈，但这并不代表她毫无考虑，其实权顺荣比看上去要深沉很多。

“当然比起知勋你我肯定还是没有啦。”权顺荣对于我的话题这么回答的时候我才放开她的嘴唇，她的嘴巴被我舔的湿漉漉的，喘着气笑嘻嘻地朝我撒娇要抱。

我把她又热又柔软的身体搂在怀里：“姐姐才是，呼……”我张开嘴巴在她耳边吹气，小又圆润的耳垂被我逗弄的通红，“姐姐每次才在逗我不是吗？”

“哪里有……”

“明明现在就是，还想继续亲姐姐可以吗？”

“知勋愿意的话当然可以啊……唔……”

我刚才说权顺荣性成熟的早，但是在行动上我比她更快一步。

我们都喜欢胜澈哥，这是我和权顺荣背道而驰的人生中开启的第一个，也是最大的重合点。

当然后来我们也同时意识到我们的背道而驰本身就是一种重合，不过这也是很久之后的事情了。

我们三个人的关系最初的开启在权顺荣睡懒觉的那个早上，那个时候她早上总是睡得很浅，那天我终于能够从下铺偷溜出去到胜澈哥的房间。

胜澈哥对于我的出现有一些震惊，又有一些先见之明似的，他几乎没有纠结和挣扎，一瞬间就拒绝了我：“知勋，你不能这么做。”

“只喜欢哥哥也不行吗？我只是想要哥哥知道我喜欢哥哥。”

我估计崔胜澈那时只推测我还处在觉得特立独行很酷的中二期，他肯定没有发现直到高中毕业我还喜欢他，也肯定没有发现权顺荣也喜欢他。

所以等到后来那天我作为一个成年人再次钻进胜澈哥的被窝里的时候，他只是看着我的表情叹了口气：“知勋……你真的像顺荣说的那样执着。”

我其实想要告诉他我已经是一个成年人，我已经可以为自己的言行举止负责了，我承认直接献身这样的行为有些不顾一切，但我想让他知道我是真的对他抱有这样的感情，而不只是倔强地为了证明我五年前说的是冲动的话。

但是我却说：“顺荣也说喜欢你了吗？”

“她还没有……但是现在你来了我也能够察觉到一些了，是有一些……呃，奇怪的时刻。她，她只是和我说过你。”

“那哥怎么想？”

我忘了那之后我怎么想的了，因为那会我的脑子里在想权顺荣会怎么和胜澈哥描述我。

等我回过神来的时候已经把胜澈哥的衣服脱了，他很无措，在他的房子他的卧室他的床上，他无措得像一个被我囚禁的人。

“知勋……”作为一个男性，并且是一个长辈，我确定他不敢迎合也不能够拒绝我，他只是用语言规劝我。

但是我还是想要和他做爱，这时候这个想法和决策已经不是和我情感有关，而只是和身体最直接的反应有关。

我有些兴奋了，因为崔胜澈在我的压制下颤抖，他作为一个男性却很适合这样柔软的样子，并不是他身上缺乏一般的男性气质，而是他在我面前无限放大了脆弱的那一面。

“不拒绝的话，继续也是可以的吧。”我觉得这句话很熟悉，回过神来这句话我也对权顺荣说过，也在我第一次吻她的时候。

把他喋喋不休的嘴堵住，我对着崔胜澈如此想，弯腰伸出舌头从他的嘴边开始舔舐。

他的下唇体验起来比我想象中好，我在心里暗自窃喜和权顺荣接吻积累下的经验，而胜澈哥明显没有怎么接过吻，没一会儿就在我身下急促地喘起来。

没有迎合也没有拒绝，胜澈哥沉默地接受我的全部，我猜想他或许也喜欢我，甚至也通过我和权顺荣的表现意识到这个屋檐下其他的事情。

但我们终究只是接吻，因为我把手伸到他屁股上面的时候他呜咽着求我：“知勋，知勋……这次不可以……”

我们都没有探讨就定下了奇怪的上下区别，好像天生就应该这样，但我还是在亲吻的时候捏了几把他的屁股肉，他那里的肌肉很有肉感，也在不用力的时候很软。

“哥的意思是下次就可以了吗？”

“唔……”

权顺荣在我从胜澈哥身上下来在床上坐起来的时候推门冲进来：

“李知勋！你也太过分了！”

他一把推倒我和刚坐起来的胜澈哥：“怎么能这样？”

“顺荣啊……”

“权顺荣？你怎么在外面？”

“我也要亲！”

我们三个人在床上纠缠了很久，胜澈哥的床好软，是一米八的大床，床上用品都是柔软的天鹅绒，在皮肤上的触感很服帖，只有胜澈哥的性器硬邦邦的，贴在我和权顺荣的身体中间。

他嗦着权顺荣的脖子，而手朝身体反方向向后伸展紧握住我的腰，安静的房间里只有口腔和肌肤接触之后产生的水声。我意识到黄片里演出的那些居然是真的，因为权顺荣和胜澈哥接吻的时候动情地伸出舌头，就能够听到唾液制造出的暧昧声音。

还是外卖摁了门铃才把这个场景打断，我们三个人愣住彼此环顾。胜澈哥被我们两个人脱掉了上衣，但是我们两个女生也衣冠不整的，他看了看我俩，扯过叠好的毛毯围在我们身上，然后捂着裤裆光脚跑出去：“你俩在这等着，我去拿外卖。”

权顺荣在毯子里抱住我，刚刚在胜澈哥身上摸得汗涔涔的手钻进我的背心里捏我的胸部，有点痒，我瞪了一眼权顺荣，他却还跟没事儿人一样扯着嗓门：“哥！中午吃什么啊？”

崔胜澈在客厅回答她，声音模模糊糊的我没听清他在说什么，我翻身把权顺荣摁在床上，骑在她的腰上挠她痒痒，脸抵在她胸前，明明我们两个人用同一款沐浴露，她闻起来却很不一样。

胜澈哥回来的时候就看见我们两个人围在毯子里故作可怜地看他。

“衣服穿好没？”他问，下半身围着个浴巾，头发还是刚才一样乱糟糟的。权顺荣笑嘻嘻地掀开毛毯，我们两个人上半身都裸着，他这会回过来神，皱着眉头要我们把衣服穿好出去吃饭。

他急匆匆地走开了，哑声吼着叫我们出去吃披萨。

后来我问过胜澈哥他那时怎么想，那之后没过一阵子我们三个人真的滚到了一起。胜澈哥的回答却是：“感觉好像回到了从前。”

我总觉得胜澈哥对于我和权顺荣，责任心和照顾的情感总是多于爱情，虽然本来这世界上的情感就复杂地掺杂在一起，但我总固执地想要从他和权顺荣身上获得更多的爱。

我知道权顺荣都一样，我们都想要从其他人身上索求到更多，爱与被爱这件事情上我们都很贪婪。

但是胜澈哥很难懂，他不像权顺荣，一眼就能看清清浅和深沉的部分，有的时候我觉得他很简单，有的时候我觉得他很复杂。

我睡得很轻，胜澈哥天蒙蒙亮的时候回来了，我听见上铺的权顺荣砸着嘴巴翻了个身，就轻悄地提着拖鞋走出去。

胜澈哥刚洗了澡，我溜进他房间的时候他正在擦身子，听见我的声音刚想转头就被我一把推倒在床上。

“知勋，”他笑着凑在我耳边，“你别闹，我头发还没干呢。”

我不在意，抢了他手里的浴巾扔到一边：“哥，今天我在不高兴。”

胜澈哥软塌塌地伸手捧住我的脸，冰凉却湿漉漉的触感在我的嘴边蔓延开。我直接撩开衣服贴紧他的身体，可能是因为有点累了所以胜澈哥的阴茎一直挺立着顶在我的肚子上。

“知勋的肚子好软，”可能是因为我的目的太过直接，胜澈哥蹭了两下就牵着我的手往那里伸。我先握住龟头揉捏了几下，在它冒出一点透明黏手的前液后全都涂在茎身上，把手伸下去用最长的中指摁压在会阴处。

胜澈哥的身体猛地颤抖起来，咬着下唇呻吟出声：“知勋……不要那么快玩到后面，前面，前面也……”

我的耳朵尖，听到房间外面的动静把脑袋移到他的下半身去，伸舌头前先用手指头戳弄有点泛红的后穴：“哥刚刚自己弄过了？”

“不是说叫你等我吗……嗯……猜到了。”

“哥别急了，前面有人给你弄舒服了。”

权顺荣迷迷糊糊地闯进来了，胜澈哥还没反应过来她就揉着惺忪的睡眼跪坐到我旁边，拿热乎乎的胸脯蹭胜澈哥的屁股，肉手捏住性器下面的囊袋。

你俩又背着我找乐子。

权顺荣的声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑：“知勋好坏，还背着我偷吃。”

我趁着她正搂着胜澈哥撒欢的间隙捏她的屁股，权顺荣尖叫了一声。“我要是真想背着你，就不故意开门了。”我说。然后翻身下床去床头柜找双头按摩棒。

等我找好润滑和把棒子消毒好之后，权顺荣已经掀开裙子往胜澈哥身上坐了，她的三角内裤只挂在一条腿的小腿肚子上，下半身的洞口已经被胜澈哥的性器磨出水。我拽了拽她的脚腕，她就抱着胜澈哥换了个体位躺在他身下。

我在手指上沾满了润滑液去开括胜澈哥的屁股，被我玩到湿漉漉之后权顺荣早已经被胜澈哥插得胡乱叫了，胜澈哥把他的胸部含在嘴里，我换上按摩棒插进去之后他有些疼痛似的往回缩，我搂着他的大腿试图跟他靠近一些。

“放松，哥……”我揉了揉胜澈哥的大腿根，按摩棒又进去小半截，他加重了在权顺荣身体里进出的幅度，权顺荣带着哭腔喊他的名字，也喊我的，意思是胜澈哥的动作太激烈了，要我去救她。

我对着按摩棒坐下去，那东西把我们两个人连接在一起。坐下去之后那根按摩棒又在胜澈哥的身体里探得更深了。

胜澈哥已经满头大汗，我也没好到哪里去，本来比起胜澈哥，年轻一点的我和权顺荣就更难控制自己的欲望。更何况权顺荣叫得很大声，弄得我也有些情动了。

我挺腰，那根按摩棒在我和胜澈哥的身体里来回进出，不知道有没有顶到胜澈哥身体里的敏感点，总之在我的身体里撞得发痒。

“哥，再用力一点。”我和权顺荣默契地同时开口央求他，一同抓他大腿的手反而握在一起。

权顺荣还有心思问我什么感觉，我还没来得及回答她就在崔胜澈的动作下变得有些失控。

我们三个人一起做爱的情况比较少，因为很累，比如现在才做到一半我们三个人就都满头大汗。

不仅是我和胜澈哥撞在一起的屁股和大腿，连我抓到的权顺荣的手都被汗水染得湿透。

胜澈哥操弄权顺荣的时候我伸手捏了捏他的乳头，弄得他有些应接不暇，只好也传递这个动作，捏权顺荣的乳头。

他们俩同时叫出声，又在听到彼此的叫声后笑出来。

“哥……哥！”权顺荣快要高潮了，环在胜澈哥腰上的腿猛地夹得好紧，突然呜咽着含住他的肩膀，抓挠了两下我的大腿。

胜澈哥俯身抱紧她的同时我也低头抱住了他开始挺动腰部。

胜澈哥高潮过后权顺荣迷迷糊糊地又睡过去，我又过了一会才攀上高潮，胜澈哥好像又前列腺高潮了，他脸上细微的表情我无法察觉。

我主动把下身的棒子拔出来，在床头柜上找婴儿湿巾，互相清洁彼此乱糟糟的身体。

把顺荣的屁股擦干净之后他捋开她的刘海轻吻她的额头，然后又凑过来亲我。

“哥，”我问他，说出口的一瞬间才意识到这问题有些突兀，“你这么做是因为什么？”

胜澈哥没有回答我，他只是用柔和的眼神看我，但是我希望他说，是因为爱才这么做的。

本来约好了和权顺荣去滑室内旱冰，结果凌晨这一闹腾我们两人睡到半下午才醒，胜澈哥在房间里打游戏，我也想打，权顺荣却强拉着我出去了。

我们回来的时候胜澈哥已经出门了，权顺荣和我累得够呛，洗了澡就躺下了。权顺荣躺在我的床上要看我修今天的照片，结果我才翻了两张她就睡着了。

我不知道迷迷糊糊什么时候也睡着了，醒来的时候腰酸背痛，听见外面微弱的声响，应该是胜澈哥回来了，我睁着眼睛等了一会儿，过了会儿果不其然等来他轻轻地推开了门，我们俩的目光就正好对上。

胜澈哥没有想到我醒着，看到我看他哼哼地笑出来了。

吵醒你了么？他用不出声，用唇语问我，我轻轻地摇头。

“哥……唔……胜澈哥……”权顺荣睡得熟，死死地抓着我睡裙的角儿，崔胜澈开门漏出来一丁点灯光都投在她的脸上，她不安分地把头凑到我脖子旁边埋着，扎到脸颊了就把嘴里的几根头发吐出来，“李知勋……你头发，呃……扎到我了。”

“哥……”小声地喊崔胜澈，他把食指堵在自己的嘴唇上。

“嘘……”

没事儿，知勋。他说，然后把外面的灯也关了，把门拉得只剩一条缝。

“哥，”我喊他，“晚安，我爱你。”

我也是，我也爱你，还有顺荣。

嗯。

睡吧。

END.


End file.
